half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Barnacle
New achievements You should edit the trivia section, since it is now possible to aquire the "Barnacle Bowling" achievement in the PC version of Half-Life 2 as of the latest update. --Knefas 14:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Trivia The "trivia" section is mostly glitches and wrong information. I think that they might be based on a real organism, i forgot what its called, but the larva of that organism when it finds a plankton rich spot, devours its own brain and then just as a tube feeds on plankton. It might be the same for them, however any barnacle larvae are never seen in game i found in the halflife 2 beta files, what i think to be yet another barnacle variation, it's model is named barnacle_crater, i don't have the proper program to view it, but if any one could, please tell me what it is,or if it is even another species of barnacle at all --Validusername 11:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Download V32-35 HLMV. SiPlus 12:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Article about the barnacle as weapon I was wondering if we could maybe make an article about the barnacle as a weapon in Opposing Force. i think we could even make a character page about it since it has got a unique number (specimen 1176) which could then be the name. it is also explained that the scientists never were able to detach any other barnacles succesfully.--Fijure 08:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I partially agree. I don't think it should be a character, because it really is, in the game, only a weapon. That leads me to my second point, the one on which we agree: There should be a separate page. The page should be under the weapons category. The reasoning for this is that just because it is a creature, does not mean it does not count as a weapon, or even a weapon deserving its own article. A general rule for me is that if it can be selected with the number keys in-game, it's a weapon. Take, for example, the Shock Roach. It's a creature from Race X, but it is used as a weapon, and it's under weapon. The only difference with the two is that the Barnacle has developed a more iconic structure in the Half-Life universe, and needs to have its own article. Still, the Barnacle Gun is worthy of an article, I agree. Smelltheashes 01:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, actually. It's definitely a prominent weapon in Op4, and really doesn't count as a character. I'll get around to it some time today. Bramblepath 09:26, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, excellent. We got Bramblepath. I think we're on the right track. Smelltheashes 03:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Quote "They were only able to coerce it into latching onto organic surfaces." I suppose this is referring to the Barnacle's appendage latching onto biological prey. But there are several instances in HL2 when you fool the Barnacle into latching onto and pulling up non-organic objects such as barrels and crates. Unless the Barnacle has evolved or changed from HL1 to HL2, i suggest removing the quote as not to confuse, especially whent there is no source given. :The source is a black mesa scientist in HL. I guess that it could have been a change in the barnacle's behaviour that makes it pull up barrels. Maybe it's getting less food? Who knows. But the quote is relevant and canon, and works well. I recommend it stays. Bramblepath 08:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I added this information to the trivia. Bramblepath 08:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) glow worms. I think that these cute lil cuties behavior is based on the behavior of a real world species of glow worm that sits in the ceilings of caves, and hangs a "tentacle" of mucus down, so that when moths and the such fly into it it pulls it up, do you think we could mention this in the article?